Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV
.]] Algunas misiones constan de tomar decisiones que cambiaran el final del juego o su desarrollo como decidir asesinar o no a tus enemigos, el no asesinarlos te desbloqueara misiones extras con gente de la calle que encontraras por varias partes de la ciudad por ejemplo la misión de Dwayne Ruff Rider si decides no matar a la ex-novia de Dwayne , si te paseas por la ciudad te la puedes encontrar y ayudarla con su problema, y en ocasiones el dejarlas con vida o matarlas no acarreara consecuencias extra. Tambien en varias misiones puedes elegir matar a una persona o a otra como en el caso de eliminar a Playboy X o a Dwayne. O tambien cambian la ultima mision. En Total hay 94 misiones, no hay ninguna misión RC, tampoco hay de ambulancia o bombero, solo hay de taxista (no es necesario) y de policía. Introducción *Introducción (GTA IV) Misiones para Roman Bellic *The Cousins Bellic *It's your call *Three's a Crowd *Bleed out *Easy Fare *Jamaican Heat *Uncle Vlad *Crime and Punishment *Logging On *Roman's Sorrow Misiones para Michelle * First Date (solo despues de Three's a Crowd) Misiones para Little Jacob *Concrete Jungle *Shadow Misiones para Vladimir Glebov *Bull in a China Shop *Hung Out to Dry *Clean Getaway *Ivan The Not so Terrible Misiones para Mikhail Faustin *Do You Have Protection? *Final Destination *No Love Lost *Rigged to Blow Misiones para Dimitri Rascalov *The Master and the Molotov *Russian Revolution Brucie Kibbutz *Search and Delete *Easy as Can Be *Out of the Closet... *...Out of the Closet *No. 1 Manny Escuela *Escuela of the Streets *Street Sweeper *The Puerto Rican Connection Elizabeta Torres *Luck of the Irish *Blow Your Cover *The Snow Storm (solo despues de The Puerto Rican Connection) *Have a Heart Roman Bellic *Hostile Negotiation Playboy X *Deconstruction for Beginners *Photo Shoot *The Holland Play... *...The Holland Play Dwayne Forge *Ruff Rider *Undress to Kill United Liberty Paper *Wrong is Right *Portrait of a Killer *Dust Off *Paper Trail *That Special Someone (solo despues de Liquidize the Assets) Francis McReary *Call and Collect *Final Interview... *...Final Interview *Holland Nights *Lure *Blood Brothers (solo despues de Tunnel of Death) Patrick McReary *Harboring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knots *Three Leaf Clover *Undertaker *Ransom (solo despues de ...I'll take her) Derrick McReary *Smackdown *Baby Sitting *Tunnel of Death Gerald McReary *Actions Speak Louder than Words *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *I'll take her... *...I'll take her *She's A Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Ray Boccino *A Long Way to Fall *Taking in the Trash *Meltdown *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway *Weekend at Florian's *Late Checkout Bernie Crane *Hating the Haters *Union Drive *Buoys Ahoy Phil Bell *Truck Hustle *Catch the Wave *Trespass *To Live and Die in Alderney Amañador (las misiones son en orden aleatorio) *Bailing Out for Good *Dead End *Derelict Target *Hook, Line and Sinker *Industrial Action *Migration Control *R.U.B. Down *Taken Out *Water Hazard John Gravelli * Entourage * Dining Out * Liquidize the Assets Jimmy Pegorino *Pegorino's Pride *Payback *Flatline *Pest Control... *...Pest Control *One last thing Misiones finales (depende de la decisión del jugador cuales tres misiones hará)(Más información en la misión One last thing ) Dinero *If the price is right *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *A Revenger's Tragedy Venganza *A Dish Served Cold *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *Out of Commission. Misiones Secundarias *Saltos Únicos Category: Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV Category: Misiones